


one song glory

by subjectivelyfunctional (shakespeareanwolf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, More characters to be added, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Student Credence Barebone, Top Credence Barebone, artist graves, bi percival graves, divorced percival graves, pierced graves, tattooed graves, they will fuck dontworry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareanwolf/pseuds/subjectivelyfunctional
Summary: Credence has trouble meeting people, because of that his roommates suggest he joins a dating app. Perrynore is the first person to message him with something that isn't crude or a suggestive image. Of course Credence has to hit it off with someone in Vermont.





	1. hello goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> credence makes a penis joke yeet

Credence was nervous. He was skeptical. He was on a dating website catering to older men. He had filled out his profile, jumped when Tina knocked on the door to ask what he wanted for dinner, “Pizza’s fine if you still want it.” His hands were sweating. He’d let Tina and her best friend Newt talk him into it. They had said sometimes age helps. She was quick to fix, “Not to say older men can’t be troublesome either, Cree, they’re just more knowledgeable and hopefully will be more mature.”

 

Credence understood what they meant, he was just terrified. He tapped the mouse pad, highlighted his bio once again and deleted it. This was the hardest part. He had a cute picture of himself from the nose down, the site didn’t want to reveal any identities, but he couldn’t decide on an _about_ segment.

 

Username: _hunnybones_

Interests/seeking: _ma classical studies student looking for…_

 

This was where Credence got knocked down. He didn’t know what he was looking for. He just wanted. He wanted more, he finally found a sense of stability and he just wanted to be appreciated and loved and cared for. Credence was twenty-six and halfway to his Masters and he just wanted someone to hold him, but god if that didn’t just feel pitiful. The idea of putting it online was horrifying.

 

Username: _hunnybones_

Interests/seeking: _ma classical studies student looking for an intellectual partner and possibly intimate relations_

 

It was disgustingly curt but he’d be damned if he was changing anything now. Credence sighed and pushed his chair away from his desk. Staring at his hands, he fidgeted for a moment before taking his hair tie, pulled it to his fingers and tugged his hair into a sloppy ponytail. He could hear Newt talk to the dogs in the living room and Tina on the phone in the kitchen. This was a part of life, Credence had to remind himself, normal people got in dating sites everyday.

 

Credence leveraged himself forwards, hands on his knees into a standing position and stretched. It was done. There was no point in stressing over it, he reasoned. He walked to the door of his room and made his entrance to socialize. Food was the temptation of the devil, never the flesh. His mother had been horribly wrong in that remark, sex was never as appealing as food when one was seriously underfed for an extreme portion of one's life.

 

“Tina,” Credence leaned on the frame of the doorway into the kitchen. “Can we get a big cookie too?” He asked and gestured, his thumbs and forefingers forming a circle. Tina smiled and nodded at him and continued to listen to the attendant on the phone, asking for the cookie brownie the store made when she could before confirming the order. Tina was undeniably the best thing that had happened in his life.

 

“Two pizzas and a cookie brownie on the way.” She smiled and leaned over the counter and directed at Newt, “Please go to the Seven Eleven and get a few bottles of ginger ale since you finished the last bottle.” Newt was the master of exasperated sighs, proof of which exhaled from his mouth and he rolled from the couch and marched to the door.

 

Newt slipped into his shoes and patted his pockets. Mumbled to himself before he pulled his jacket on and slipped through the door. Tina crowded Credence into the living room, “Find us tonight’s movie,” she directed, started pulling blankets from the backs of the chairs and piling them onto the couch.  

 

Credence clicked buttons and scrolled their options while Tina draped the two of them with blankets. She flipped her hair about and hummed at the selections he hovered over. “Try some action.” Tina suggested and Credence clicked over to the action films category, he turned to Tina and raised an eyebrow before passing her the remote.

 

“I’m not sure I should be the one picking tonight.” He grinned wryly and shifted until he freed his phone from his pocket. The photo he’d posted of a pet from his shelter job had a comment thread running that needed checking on. Credence animatedly replied to people fawning at the dog and asking about his job when his phone pinged the new dating app he’d installed.

 

One of Newt’s dogs hopped onto Credence’s lap and he bounced his foot as he tapped the banner and followed it to the messages. Credence rested his hands on the dogs back and pet its neck while he read.

 

_ur lips r so pretty baby theyd look so good round my cock_

 

Credence drowned heavily and waited tensely as the typing indicator popped into the board. The blurb hovered a few moments and disappeared before a swish sounded a new message and Credence was met with the image of someone’s penis.

 

He groaned and rolled into Tina before shoving his phone into her face, “Suffer with me.” Credence whispered to her before dropping his head onto her shoulder. Tina took Credence’s phone from his hand and held it away from her face to read the small print. She scoffed and Credence watched as she typed out a short message and sent it before following the links to the man’s profile and selecting the option to block him. “Please block and report everyone who sends stuff like that, Cree.” She handed the phone back to him and Credence sighed as he swiped across the screen and deleted the messages from the archive.

 

“Regert.” Credence whispered and Tina snorted at him.

 

“Big regert or medium regert?” She smiled wildly at him, her eyes crinkled and happy. Credence grinned at her and held his forefinger and thumb a few centimetres apart before leaning back into the couch and laughing at the silly joke. His phone pinged again. At the second message requesting illicit activity, Credence was determined to at least make the most of it and get a laugh out of the messages with Tina.

 

Credence was laughing at his miserable joke about the shape of the new senders penis when Newt came through the door. Two plastic bags of ginger ale and ice creams. He made a face at his roommates giggling and nudged the door shut with his foot. “How much longer do you supposed the food will be?” Newt asked with his rolling drawl, the British accent endeared Credence endlessly.

 

“Maybe ten more minutes. Put that up and help me pick out a movie, Cree keeps distracting me.” Tina’s head lolled as she followed Newt’s progress from the door and into the kitchen. Newt could be heard clambering about and Credence swat Tina’s arm. “Hey, it’s true. Ten minutes of dick jokes and still no movie to be had!”

 

Credence smiled at Tina’s mock exasperation. Newt came into the living room and gently pushed him over to get a seat between Tina and Credence, the remotes were liberated from Tina’s hands and Newt was quick to select a thriller that had been sitting in their watch list for weeks. Credence was content to listen to his friends talk over the movie and when the pizza arrived they all sat with boxes in their laps, eating pizza and drinking room temperature ginger ale from the bottle.

 

Tina made grabbing motions at the boy’s with greasy fingers and Newt poked her in the neck to keep her away. The dogs hopped into her lap and cleaned her hands away before investigating her box in search of leftovers. Newt and Credence quickly arranged their box onto the coffee table and scrambled to the end of the couch away from Tina with the jumping dogs.

 

Newt called Artemis away from the pile and left Tina to calm Fido. Artemis dragged herself across Newt’s lap to lay between him and Credence. The big lab preened when Newt pet her head and around her ear. Credence smiled and unlocked his phone to catch a picture of the sweet dogs and their doting caretakers. “Newt.” Credence whispered his name to get the man to look at the camera, the Brit smiled widely and Credence grinned happily at the science. Newt petting a giddy Artemis and Tina in the background holding Fido while he licked her cheek.

 

Credence smiled at the photo, his friends made him endlessly happy. Moments like this were worth the harsh childhood in the church. Newt leaned over Artemis to get a look at the photo and bumped his shoulder with Credence, smiling at the picture and glancing up at Credence with shining eyes. “That’s a great picture, Cree.”

 

The atmosphere took everyone’s mood to an elated high. Cuddling with the dogs and watching a quick, gritty movie was an optimum fit for their quiet nights in. Newt was quick to fall asleep after the trio settled. Credence felt he’d be following soon and rolled to his side and tucked into the side of the couch, keeping his eyes on the screen all the while. Artemis curled into his chest and soon Fido climbed across Newt to lie on his legs. Tina could be heard chuckling as she stood, she swept a blanket across Newt’s legs and passed the controllers to Credence. “Turn the TV and console off if you can.” She pat his head and grabbed the pizza boxes, Credence could hear her open the fridge and put things into the trash before her footsteps faded down the hall.

 

Credence picked up his phone and switched it on, the movie served to provide noise while he swiped through accounts on the dating app. Too many suggested were blank accounts that held similar preferences, and as vain as is sounded Credence didn’t want to talk to someone he couldn’t imagine speaking to. His eyes began to fall closed and Credence closed his phone before reaching for the remote and console controller, turned them off and settled with an arm around Artemis. A few liked accounts and laughing at the unsolicited dick pics felt like a good start to this dating app thing.


	2. out of my league

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence wakes up to messages up on messages from the Dating App.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo so if you're reading this i would like to give my thanks and hope you enjoy it. if there are any typos please let me know and i;ll fix it as soon as possible

Credence felt Fido kicking his legs, Artemis jumped from his arms and could be heard scampering towards the door. Newt was cooing and leash clips clinked as the hook opened and attached to Artemis’ collar. Fido was soon jumping over the back of the couch at the noise and Newt whispered high praise at the most precious boy in the house. Credence peered over the back of the couch to watch the Brit pull the dog bag over his shoulder and wrap the leashes around his fist. A raised eyebrow and a grin are all Newt offers when he makes eye contact before he grabs his keys and steps out the door while murmuring to the dogs.

 

A ping draws Credence’s attention from the door. Credence finds his phone on the floor next to where he’d slept, and puts back on the floor once the lock screen is revealed. Thirty eight messages over the past six hours. Credence lays back down and leaves his phone on the floor as he unlocks it and opens the dating app. The first message is asking for hookups in the Five Boroughs, the second a series of pics from what appeared to be the same person but the quality made it a little difficult to tell. The next twelve messages were littered with requests or offers of a good fuck and dick pics, Credence saved them all and sent them to Tina and Newt in a group chat.

 

The fifteenth message was almost painfully awkward, except Credence reasoned that he would also find himself unbearably awkward in a similar circumstance. It was simple and brief.

 

Messaged from: _perrynore_

_Hi. I’m Perry. I’m extremely new to the site and everything seems to say you are too. I saw you mention that you’re studying classics, I did so as well as a hobby for quite a while. Arthurian myth has always been my favorite but I know a bit about a few others, if you’d like to speak about them._

 

The following message had Credence wearing a frown.

 

_Ignore that, I’m sorry for bothering you._

 

It caused Credence to pause, it was an incredibly self deprecating message, even by his own standards. Credence found it incredibly difficult to surpass his incredibly terrible attitude from his late teens and early twenties, but somehow this man had done it in a few sentences. Credence curiously followed the tabs to the man’s profile in need to investigate.

 

The profile picture was nice, a brunette man standing calmly. The picture was just blue. The way the greys blended together with the color of Perry’s shirt created a great contrast from his skin and hair, the flat cool tones of the background seeping into the subject and casting a sense of singularity. From what Credence could see of him, the man appeared to be attractive if his build could speak for the indistinguishable face. The next photo was dimly lit, the subject’s face could barely be seen but the rise of the cheeks made it apparent they had been smiling. It was a bit of a wonder as to why someone so well dressed and could hold themselves with such confidence had trouble communicating. Credence searched the rest of the man’s account, age was listed as forty-two, state of address as Vermont, occupation as artist. Perry was an interesting man.

 

A few swipes and Credence had pulled up the messaging tab again. It was a quick debate on how he should approach messaging someone who had said to ignore him, but it was hard to just let go of the first person who hadn’t came onto him rather trying an actual conversation.

 

Messaged from: _hunnybones_

_Hey now, don’t be like that, you’re no bother. I wouldn’t say Arthurian is my favorite but I have studied it a bit. The magic of it all was amazing. I have to thank you for actually attempting conversation, I’ve been on for little more than twelve hours and frankly too many dick pics. If you’d rather, we could talk art. I checked out your profile and since you have that listed, I’m a little curious._

 

_I am new to the site too though, my friends suggested it._

 

That was that, Credence could honestly care less about the rest of his messages at the moment. Breakfast was calling his name in the form of cold pizza. He stood and stretched, pulling the blanket over his head and swaddled himself. The apartment was a little chilly, everyone preferred to bury themselves in blankets than turn the air on overnight. Credence could see the light from Tina’s room coming down the hallway and he turned into their kitchenette. The coffee pot had half a batch sitting on the burner and two cups were resting next to it, plates set on the counter and the oven was on already. Credence pulled the box of pizza he and Newt had shared from the fridge and placed it on the counter before he reached back in for the creamer.

 

It was a steady process of folding aluminum foil into a small sheet and putting a few slices on it before the oven was closed. Coffee was made and being sipped when Credence’s phone beeped.

 

Messaged from: _perrynore_

_Are you sure? My mother read the stories of King Arthur and such to my siblings and I as children, it sparked my interest. I paint for the most part, acrylics and oils. But I write on occasion too. I do landscapes more than people but I do paint my best friend sometimes, she’s really the best. We can always switch to dick pics I suppose if needed be._

 

_Thanks for messaging me back too. I was really strung out last night when I asked for you to ignore the message, I hadn’t had a good day. I appreciate you reaching out._

 

There’s the unsure anxiety once more. Credence smiled and tapped his foot, thought on what to say as he took a sip of his coffee. He tucked his phone into the pocket of his lounge pants and leaned back against the counter to watch the oven. He held the mug between his palms and sipped from the cup, he watched the stove clock change minutes and put the mug down with a soft sigh. Fingers followed the back of his skull to pull free his loose hair, spin it up so it was once more tied into a knot and held off of his neck. The heating element within the oven hummed and Credence pulled his phone from his pocket once more. He unlocked the screen and tapped the messaging bar to pull up the keyboard.

 

Messaged from: _hunnybones_

_I’m positive it’s no trouble. I’d like to see some of your art if you’re okay sharing. I don’t think we need to share pics at the moment, but eventually maybe? And I didn’t want to not message you back, like I said, you were the first sensible message I got. I do hope today goes a little better._

 

The oven beeped and Credence was quick to stuff his phone into his pocket and grab oven mitts from the supplies drawer. Credence scooped the aluminum tray from the rack and laid it onto the coils, kneed the oven door closed and removed a mitt to grab a plate. He transferred the pizza and grabbed his coffee to take his meal back to the couch. His phone pinged as he knelt onto the cushions. Credence put his mug onto the coffee table and situated his plate onto his lap before pulling his phone out while taking a bite of pizza held in the other.

 

Messaged from: _perrynore_

_I attached an image, it’s one of my most recent landscapes. Pics certainly don’t have to happen I was being facetious. I wouldn’t expect that of you. I don’t have to work on anything today,  so I’m going out, it should spell out a good day. Thanks for the well wishes._

[ _attached image_ ](https://triagemovie.files.wordpress.com/2009/12/djuric_32-blog.jpg?w=600)

 

The more he talked, the more Perry’s language became direct. Less standoffish, Credence presumed. Credence clicked on the attached file and screwed his mouth shut as he zoomed in on certain corners of the painting. A man in doctor’s whites was standing above what could be perceived as bodies against a dry background littered with plants. A gun held aloft in the man’s hand and blood peppering his coat. It was a chilling image.

 

Messaged from: _hunnybones_

_Is that from a war zone?_

 

Messaged from: _perrynore_

_Yes, one of the field hospitals I was stationed at for a while had trouble keeping men alive. The doctor took to giving the men mercy, so that they didn’t have to suffer through the pain only to die. It stuck with me, a lot of the stuff I paint is from memories like that._

 

Credence squirmed and put his breakfast down. It was saddening to think that people had to watch others die, not on the line but back at the hospital because there was no way to treat their wounds. He scratched at the stubble on his cheek before pressing his thumbs to the screen of his phone and typing out his reply.

 

Messaged from: _hunnybones_

_I'm sorry to hear you had to see that. I can't imagine haing to witness deaths on the battlefield, much less watching the person who's supposed to save lives—take them. It's a striking image, and it translates well. Do you paint for work?_

 

Credence hoped that it wasn’t too straightforward, but he didn’t quite know how else to broach the subject other than completely ignore it. How do you ask someone how they fared in a war, if they make money off of the things they’ve seen? Do you judge them off of that? Credence traded his plate for his coffee and sat back into the cushions and waited for a reply. Bundled up in his blankets and curiosity.

 

Messaged from: _perrynore_

_It’s in the past. I do paint for work though. Not usually such graphic scenes, but I am selling this one. I do silly things that look pretty for a lot of my commissions. May I ask what you do for work? You’ve only said that you’re a student._

 

Messaged from: _hunnybones_

_I work in an animal shelter, I keep the animals fed and take them outside for exercise and whatnot. I don’t really deal with the people a whole lot._

 

The painting had thrown Credence for a loop, he realized as he thought it would have been cute to make a jab at not being funny about sharing pictures. Perry was an artist soldier. A very interesting character to meet over pizza for breakfast. Credence needed to pause from the conversation. He backed out of the messages with Perry and scrolled down to his unread messages. The propositioners were blocked and the messages deleted, they ‘hello’s were sent ‘hi’s back, and everything was otherwise deleted.

 

The front door opened with a jangle of keys and scritching of dog nails. “Fido!” Newt hissed in a sharp whisper as the big boy hopped into the livingroom and made it his duty to finish off Credence’s pizza. Newt soon followed with Artemis unattached to her leash and bent to remove Fido from his lead. Credence reached his hand out for Artemis to come to him, who readily accepted the offered pets, and looked up to Newt.

“How was their walk?” he asked Newt, who smiled and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh.

 

“Fido is trying to kill me, but other than that it was wonderful. My brother called and said he’d like to visit again for the holidays.” Newt kicked his shoes off and drew his feet up onto the couch, pulled the blanket from behind him around his shoulders and knees. Fido hopped onto the couch between Newt and Credence and began to shovel his nose underneath Newt’s elbow, begging for attention.

 

“Invite him back over then, it’s always nice to have some sort of family over.” Credence pulled his lips into a smile and scratched the top of Artemis’ head. “I’ll take Fido with me to work, next time. I think he’s getting a little bit too excitable while we’re out because we stay in so much more during the cold.”

 

Newt nodded and wrapped an arm around Fido and pet him under the chin. “I’ll email him soon then.” His ears were red from the cold blowing them and his cheeks flushed. “And I’m sure Fido would appreciate more time out, it’s just so cold and there’s still so much classwork to do.” Newt shared a weary grin with Credence before the brunettes phone pinged again.

 

Messaged from: _perrynore_

_I can’t say I really do people either, I have someone deal with them for me at work. That sounds like a lovely job though, as long as the animals remain behaved I suspect. I guess it’s a bit of a noble job, to deal with the animals others deemed less than important to be cared for. I thought about getting a dog for a while but I barely manage to keep my plants alive and they’re extremely low maintenance._

 

_Would you like to go on a date or something? Someday?_

 


	3. as the world falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is surprised that he got messaged back and now he tries to speak like a relatively functional human being,

Messaged from:  _ hunnybones _

_ I guess we’ll just have to get to know each other a little bit, and then maybe? _

 

Messaged from:  _ perrynore _

_ I can do that. How do you want to start to learn more about each other? I think we can skip names for the moment. _

 

He can do that. Learning about people was simple. Percival felt like a fucking idiot asking the younger man on a date first, rather than asking more about him. He wished that it was less stressful to talk to people. Work could be bullshit, if you’re faking it nobody notices, they just want to finish dealing with you too. Trying to meet people though, you need to be honest and you can’t bullshit it if you want anything to come out of the experience. 

 

Percival was surprised the other man hadn’t hit him with a hard “no”. He’d actually suggested that they continue talking. Percival put his phone down and rubbed a hand across his face. “Christ.” he mumbled to himself as he pushed himself off of the couch. Sera had convinced him to join a dating site on low day, and bullied him into messaging people. Percy just couldn’t bring himself to show a vulnerable side of himself to people, his ex-wife did a great job of showing him why he shouldn’t. He knew it was wrong and it would hurt him to keep people out because of her, but it was hard not to. 

 

Messaged from:  _ hunnybones  _

_ I dunno, we can start simple. Where do you buy art supplies? Do you paint in your house/apartment? Run me through the process a little.  _

 

Percival felt like a fool talking to the young man. His pictures seemed to portray an attractive  person with long black hair and a strong jaw, sweet smiles and broad shoulders. The messages were pretty well spoken compared to Graves’ stumbling attempts at communication. Graves was a mess trying to hold himself together with the pain and aftercare of recurring body modifications, sporadic therapy, and AA. Sera interfering was nothing new but it was constantly progressive in stress level. She’d encouraged him to stop drinking yet dragged him into situations like this, that frankly led Percival to needing to cry to himself for a few hours if he was going to continue the sobriety experience. 

 

The dating app wasn’t the first thing Percival had tried. Sera had brought him out with her wife and encouraged him to chat up young men and women, for a lay if anything. Sera had tried passing along his number of asking others for theirs. Percival was in the habit of answering for himself rather than as himself to avoid speaking with someone asking for him, and lost all of the numbers Sera took upon herself to retrieve. 

 

Percy didn’t like what the dating app insinuated. There were already a few younger members messaging him to pay them for their time. Percival wasn’t opposed to the idea, he wasn’t lacking money by any means, but he wanted a relationship rather than someone he was paying to fuck. It was one thing for him to dote on a partner than to pay for one. 

 

Percival stood above the couch, his phone in hand as he read the new message and he felt bewildered. The young man he was speaking to kept it all so simple. A calm, easy conversation that didn’t make him feel bad for wearing an old tee and boxers around his apartment. 

 

Messaged from:  _ perrynore  _

_ I get supplies off of the internet or from a store a few blocks from my apartment. I paint in my ‘guest’ room. I don’t really have a process. I just make a mess and roll with it.  _

 

That was good. Graves didn’t know what else he’d do if he couldn’t keep it ridiculously simple.  He was afraid that he’d end up oversharing and doing something as equally stupid as asking the younger man on a date right after. Percival reasoned with himself that he’d answer things that were directly asked. That was simple. He put his phone back onto the couch and stood before the furniture. He desperately needed some coffee and to stretch, sleeping on the couch wasn’t something he should be doing anymore considering how useless throw pillows were. His phone beeped, but Percival chose to ignore it for a moment. To gather himself and fix himself a pot of coffee before he tried any more social interaction, whether it be emailing clients or continuing to message Cee.  

 

Graves smiled at the thought. Cee. What an easy name. It was likely it was fake, but it fit. The personality that had been portrayed by Percival’s messaging companion had been brief and to the point. The pseudonym was much like that. He could appreciate keeping things as easily understood as possible on a website like that, and even more so when the mobile app was like navigating a minefield. 

 

The process of making coffee was a good moment to focus on the little things that make up the day’s schedule. There were at least four hours of painting, so long as they were completed before Graves went to bed it didn’t matter the order they occurred. A phone call with Sera about the sale of a few paintings to an acquaintance of hers. Shopping for groceries, eating and bathroom breaks intermittently sprinkled into the day. The paper filter clung to the basket as the brew finished gurgling and Percival removed the piece to dispose of the grinds. He switched the machine off and took a spoon from the drawers. Three heaping scoops of sugar and raspberry creamer were mixed in before left to cool for a moment. 

 

Graves’ phone beeped again from its spot in the living room. He thought that he really ought to fuss at Sera a bit for getting him onto an app that sent push notifications. Percival stirred the spoon through his coffee once more before he picked it up and made his way towards the living room. He pulled a coaster from the drawer in the coffee table and rest his mug there, swiped his phone up and turned to walk down the hallway. The doors to each room were left open and Graves habitually glanced into each as he passed. 

 

Percival stepped into his room, sweatpants and a clean shirt were pulled from the dresser for the days’ ensemble. He grabbed a pair of socks and retrieved his shoes from the closet floor, a few hours at the gym were going to be a must if he was going to get everything done today. Percy unlocked his phone as we left his room and chewed his lip as he skimmed the notifications. A message notification from the dating app and a text from Sera. He opened the text, Seraphina was demanding he meet her for lunch. Percival messaged her back, asking she meet him at his apartment at eleven. He sat back on the couch, dropped his shoes and picked his mug up, taking a long sip of his coffee, reclining back and opening the dating app again. 

 

Messaged from:  _ hunnybones _

_ Just make a mess!!! Goodness that seems like such an understatement, what you showed me was so good!  _

 

_ I’m just. _

 

_ Wow. _

 

_ Is there anything else you do? Do you have hobbies? _

 

_ Is there anything you’d like to know about me? _

 

Energetic seemed to be an understatement. Percy wondered how in the hell someone could have that much energy at six-thirty in the morning. He needed to finish his coffee before he could even feel okay walking out the door. He took a deep breath, tapping his fingers on the back of his phone as he thought about a reply to Cee. 

 

Messaged from:  _ perrynore _

_ Thank you for the compliment. I don’t really say I have hobbies. I just do everything I need. I’m planning on going to the gym soon. I cook as often as I can? Going the gym is what I try to do most often when I leave the house. Working out of my guest room has kinda turned me into a home-body. I spend some time with my family when I can, but they don’t live too close to me.  _

 

_ I work and spend time with my friend Sera.  _

 

_ I guess I’d like to know what your ‘hobbies’ are. Sorry I’m really not the best conversationalist. _

 

Honesty was simple, but by god did Percival feel like he painted a boring picture. Little time with family and one friend, the gym and art and food. Percy sipped at his coffee, reached to open the drawer of the coffee table and pulled a hair tie from it, stretched his fingers to slide it down his hand and onto his wrist. The mug was halfway empty by then, Percival looked into the drink and brought the edge of the cup to his lips, draining the remainder of the raspberry flavored coffee. He wiggled his toes and took a deep breath, locked the phone and placed the cup onto the table once more. He slid his shoes in front of him with his foot and grabbed his socks from one, pulled them up to his ankles and stuck his toes into the shoes. Pointer and middle finger in the heels of the shoes to help slip them on, he yawned and stretched as he stood. 

 

He pocketed his phone and moved to collect his keychain. ID secure in the badge holder and keys hooked onto the braid, Percy put his keys into his pocket and tugged the hairband from his wrist. He scooped his hair up and twisted it around his fingers, reached the hair tie across his knuckles and let it snap into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/subjectivelyfunctional/playlist/0jYEscOqD5D7rgtWsHTx4q  
> I have a Spotify of over five hours of songs for my Gradence playlist. 
> 
> I wrote this with the support of one of my best buddies in the fandom, long live twinkie queen. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @ roysaladykiller if you wanna chat about this or anything in general!


End file.
